Vote Love or Hate
by Claire Ride
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, both at different ends of the scale, but both are striving for one thing. To become Governor of New York. Are they destined to love each other or will the race push them farther apart? GODS DON'T EXIST! Rated T.


********

Right now, I'm trying to find the perfect Percy Jackson fan fiction that I can actually write and enjoy writing it. So don't mind me, I'm just trying to make a story.

Summary: Percy and Annabeth, both at different ends of the scale, but both are striving for one thing. To become Governor of New York. Are they destined for love or hate? GODS DON'T EXIST! T

Me: Disclaimer fish boy!

Percy: Psssh, you made it so I don't have awesome powers in this story!

Me: Oh get over it. Your finally normal!

Percy: She doesn't own me!

BOTH Percy and Annabeth are 26. To be New York's governor I think you have to be 25. If its not then eat it. In this story its 25!

**************

* * *

**

Vote Love or Hate

Just Do It.

Percy POV

"Come on Percy!" My best friend, Grover, whined. "What's the harm! If you win that's amazing. If you lose then you can try again next time!"

Clearly Grover didn't know much about the political world. He was trying to persuade me into running for New York's next governor! I mean sure, I'm into politics and I was even interviewed on a number of news stations, but governor? Would I be ready to tackle that big of a challenge.

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know about this G." I sighed. "This would be a huge responsibility."

"Your ready!" He all but shouted in my ear. "You've written two number one political books for Christ's sake!"

I grunted as I fell back into my leather rolling chair that was behind my desk. Grover stood in front of my desk and was pounding it angrily as he explained how good I would be as governor. Which I ignored as I tapped my pen against my desk. Before I realized it, my pen was ripped from my hand and was chucked forcefully at my face.

"What the heck Grover!" I shouted.

"Welcome back to earth Governor Jackson." Great, now he's starting to actually call me governor.

"Why don't you run?" I countered back. He raised his eyebrows.

"Your much better for this job then I would ever be." He sniffled. "I just wanted to bring some happiness to this state…" He put his head in his hands. Even greater, he was trying to guilt trip me into doing it.

20 minutes of Grover pretending to cry finally put a dent in my armor.

"Fine, fine!" His face lit up. "I'll think about it!"

"Thank you, thank you Percy!" He exclaimed. "This will be great! I'll start planning your campaign!" I almost expected him to skip out of the office, but instead he ran and jumped into the air multiple amount of times.

I sat back in my chair and started tapping my pen against the desk again. Clear anxiety was written on my face. I couldn't picture me being the next governor. I couldn't picture me having an office with a desk that had a small golden plaque that said Governor Percy Jackson.

It was almost too much to bear.

"Governor Jackson!" Grover's voice rang through my house. "Nico is here!"

"Grover, doesn't Juniper want you home!" I shouted. Juniper was Grover's wife. How she could handle him, I had no idea.

"Nah, not yet. Right now I'm all yours!" I didn't know if I should be happy or point the nearest gun to my head. Ha, that would be funny.

____

Author Percy Jackson Commits Suicide Because Of A Overly Persuasive Friend!

"You should definitely run while you have the chance, and while your still young." Nico said, appearing out of nowhere…like always.

"Hey Nico." I said warily.

He looked at my expression and nodded. "Ah, I understand. Captain Queer over there finally made you agree?" I chuckled.

"HEY I HEARD THAT" I heard Grover screech from the other room. "At least I have a women!" Nico and I rolled our eyes.

It was true though. Nico and I were young and people told us we inherited the 'hot' genes, and yet we still haven't found that special someone. Maybe it was because I was into politics and everyone thought I was weird, or maybe it was because I was Conservative? Either way I was lonely and single. Well, not exactly lonely. At least I have friends. I'm not a complete outcast…yet. Nico was 23 and was trying to start dating. He found a few girls, but none seemed to click.

"How's it with you and Julie?" I questioned. His face turned somber.

"I don't know man." He sat down heavily in the plastic chair in the corner of the room. "She's nice and all, but when I'm with her it feels like…nothing. Do you get what I mean?" I nodded, but honestly I didn't. I might have dated a couple of times, but it never got serious.

"It seemed we were crazy in love, but now there's zip, nada!" Nico made cutting motions in the air.

"Are you gonna break it off?" I asked. His frown deepened more.

"Yea, I think I am." He sighed. "I just don't want to hurt her feelings."

I smiled. "You'll find the right way to do it." I got up out of my chair and patted Nico on the knee. I was getting ready to walk out of my office when Nico said,

"So, what are you going to do about the campaign?" He just had to bring it up. My steps faltered and I turned to face Nico, who stood up and looked at me.

"I-I honestly don't know." I cursed slightly when my voice faltered and sounded like I was nervous and scared.

"It's ok to be nervous. I mean, its governor." Nico reassured.

I forced a smile. "I'll think about this. It's still a lot to think about it in one day."

Nico nodded. "Why don't you sleep on it."

I smiled. "I'll do just that."

And that is how I make decisions around here. With procrastination and sleep.

* * *

**Ok, don't hate Percy for being Conservative. Annabeth will be a Democrat, so don't hate the characters! Thank you so much for reading, review please!**


End file.
